rz2321fandomcom-20200213-history
Ace
Ace is a custom wreslter created by BurdSpy5 in the WWE 2K video game series. The character made his debut in WWE '13 in the summer of 2013. The name "Ace" was his original wrestling name and never changed once throughout his career. Wrestling Career The Brotherhood Ace burst onto the scene in 2013 by forming The Brotherhood with his older brother The Masked Man. It was clear that no one was ready for the group, as they captured the WWE Tag Team Championships not long after their debut. The group quickly grew and seemed unstoppable, with the group winning not only tag team gold, but singles gold as well. It was while he was with the Brotherhood that Ace won the Intercontinental Championship, his first singles title with the company. The group would stay together until 2014, where Ace turned on the Masked Man after his brother cost them the tag titles. Rivalry with The Masked Man After turning on The Masked Man, the two began an intense feud that put an end to The Brotherhood for a time. The battle between the two was fierce, with each one of them scoring wins over the other. The two eventually went their separate ways after putting their rivalry aside to deal with their individual challengers. Historic Intercontinental Title Run With The Brotherhood gone, Ace was able to focus on himself and the Intercontinental Championship. His historic title reign began in early 2015, where he defeated The Masked Man to take the title once again. Ace took on every challenger that came his way for nearly a year, making his run the longest IC title reign of the modern era. During this run, Ace defeated many impressive challengers, including Dean Ambrose, Bray Wyatt and Dolph Ziggler. After his 356 day reign, he lost the title to Kevin Owens and dropped off the radar for an extended period of time. The Brotherhood Reunites After a long break, Ace made his return to the WWE and reformed The Brotherhood. He once again led the faction alongside The Masked Man, the the team was much different than it was in the years prior. The brothers made the decision to keep the group small and only allow one new member. The man they added was known as Colt Freeman, who joined the group with the sole purpose of assisting the group in dealing with their feuds. The faction became even more successful than they were in the past, as it helped lead Ace to the Universal Championship. First World Championship While aligned with The Brotherhood, Ace managed to win the Universal Championship from Brock Lesnar. Although his reign didn't last long, Ace's win was a huge accomplishment, ending Lesnar's historic universal title reign. He managed to fight off Lesnar, but dropped the title afterwards to Roman Reigns. The U.S Champion After dropping the world title, Ace began to fall out of the title scene. His tag team matches with The Brotherhood were flawless, but he began to struggle in singles matches. He was eliminated from a championship tournament in the second round, which was a major shock to everyone. However, by late 2018, he began to once again put his time into himself rather than the Brotherhood, which quickly earned him his first United States Championship. He still holds the title as of February of 2018. List of Title Reigns Behind the Scenes Ace's first appearance back in 2013 was almost identical to The Masked Man, but he wore red as his main color instead of yellow. BurdSpy5 and RZ2321 purposely made the characters like this, as they are brothers, and wanted to make their characters brothers in a tag team. This resulted in the creation of The Brotherhood faction. Even their entrances were the same at first, with the only real difference between the characters being their move-set. After The Brotherhood faction split, Ace was given a more unique attire so he could stand on his own. Although he still wore a similar mask, the rest his outfit was changed almost entirely, and his color changed to purple. By 2016, BurdSpy5 decided to unmask Ace and change the direction of the character entirely. Since then, Ace has largely maintained the same look, with the only additions being facial hair and various tattoos. Ace's move-set is one of the most consistent aspects of RZ's WWE Universe. Although his signature moves have changed slightly, Ace has always used the RKO as his finishing move alongside the anaconda vice submission move. Category:RZ's WWE Universe Category:Game Character Category:Wrestler